Backup Plan (Sequel to Game Plan)
by crammit
Summary: Feeling inspired, Santana wakes Brittany with a proposition she can't refuse. (Rated M for language, lady sexy times and the earnest use of an online purchase)


**Title:** Backup Plan (Sequel to Game Plan)  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU-ish  
**Summary: **Feeling inspired, Santana wakes Brittany with a proposition she can't refuse. (Rated M for language, lady sexy times and the earnest use of an online purchase)  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N:** Iiiiiiiiiit's smut. Smut for the sake of smut because it's Friday. Also, I had no idea I was going to turn this into a three-parter so yay for my brain, I guess? Mostly though, yay for anyone who takes the time to read this, read this and comment, read this and laugh, read this and tell me to not quit my day job, or any combination of those…you guys taking the time to read my fan fic is very, very much appreciated. :-)

* * *

The first thing I become aware of is the tickle of your hair as you run your lips softly across the side of my hipbone. Opening my eyes, I realize that most of the candles have burned halfway down and I stretch my body slowly, dropping one hand to tuck your hair behind your ear as I bring my other hand behind my head, "How long were we sleeping?"

Moving your kisses along the top of my leg, you eventually move out of reach of my hand so I bring it to rest against my stomach, laughing lightly as your breath tickles the side of my knee, "Ummm, about an hour."

Your legs are tucked under your torso as you place a kiss against my shin and it takes me a moment to see what you have in your hand. Feeling my feet flex as your hands start to slide the boyshorts harness back over my ankles, you lean up onto your knees and as you start to tug the boyshorts up my thighs, I swallow hard and push up onto my hands, "Baby, what are you doing?"

Tapping my hips for me to lift up, I oblige your request and plant my feet against the mattress, letting you pull the boyshorts over my hips. My ass barely touches the bed again before you're reaching into the harness and settling the dildo snugly against me, looking at me through the curtain of your dark hair, "I want you to fuck me again."

There's a few breathless seconds where I can feel your nervous hands running along the inside of my legs, your blushing face caught between the wanting of the request and the actual asking of it. I feel desire for you squeeze low in my belly and I'm nodding my head in reply, reaching for your shoulders to pull you over my lap to straddle my thighs.

Scooting forward until your center is flush against my hips, l lean my weight into you as you hold onto the back of my neck, tracing the line of your spine lightly with my fingertips. Pressing my palms into your lower back, I slide my hands over the curve of your ass, hearing your breath hitch above me as the dildo rubs lightly against you from behind. Grinning up at you, I keep my hands curved low on your ass, the tips of my fingers feeling the heat between your legs, "What exactly were you doing while I was sleeping, San?"

One of your hands slides from behind my head to run over my shoulders, your fingertips brushing back and forth across the tops of my breasts as you lick your lips and answer me, "Nothing, Britt. I was just watching you sleep and you just looked so good with the candlelight all over your body. And I just started thinking about the way you moved when I had you bent over the couch before and hell, I don't know. I just want you."

The breath rushes from my chest at your admission and I slide my hands across your back, pulling you into me for a kiss, your hand trapped between us. I indulge myself with long, slow kisses, sucking your tongue with a whimper as your hips start to make little rocking motions against me. Dragging my nails across your back, I grip your hips and twist my body, pushing you onto your back as I settle myself between your legs, the strap-on pressed between our stomachs. Tilting my head, I deepen the kiss, your groan vibrating across my lips and tongue as I spread my knees a little wider and reach down, pulling first your one leg and then the other around my waist. Bracing my hand above your shoulder, I tug your bottom lip between my teeth slowly as I rise up above you, panting lightly as your hands reach up to palm my breasts. Brushing my thumb under your bottom lip to remove the wetness of our kiss, I move my hand to curl around the nape of your neck, your dark eyes watching me as I start to move my hips slowly, "How do you want me, San?"

My stomach muscles tremble as your hands move low to push my hips back a bit, one of your hands reaching down to grip the dildo, your heels digging into the backs of my thighs as you curl your hips up. Your eyes stay on mine as you slowly rub yourself against the length of the toy, your wetness audible in the quiet room as I'm forced to bring my hand from the back of your neck to grip the pillow behind your head instead, fighting the urge to push forward with my hips. Positioning the head of the dildo at your entrance, your other hand goes to my hip, pulling me towards you inch by inch until I am about halfway inside you. Squeezing your knees against my side to keep me right there, you bring your hands to my face, your breath rushing past your lips as you pull me a little closer, "Slow. Slow and…deep…and fuck, just like that."

Your voice cuts off with a long groan as I press my hips forward slowly, my eyelashes fluttering as I push completely inside you, your legs spreading wider to accommodate my body. Dropping to my forearms, I watch as your head arches back at the feel our bellies and breasts pressed together, your fingers spreading wide across my ribs. Digging my knees into the mattress, I pull my hips back slowly, pressing a kiss to the base of your throat as I curl my hips back towards you, moaning against your skin when your hands tighten on my sides. Biting softly at your collarbone, I repeat the motion of my hips, my hands gripping the fabric of the pillow at the feel of your insides clenching against the toy every time I pull back. Sliding my lips across your throat to your ear, I keep my rhythm slow, curling my hips and groaning as the base of the dildo rubs against me, "Like this? I can feel how wet you are, Santana. Do you like picturing me being inside you like this?"

"God, yes," Your words are breathy as I push back inside you a little harder, grinding my hips against you before pulling back again, the backs of my thighs tingling as your hands slide underneath the boyshorts to grip my ass. "Deeper, Britt."

Dropping my forehead to your shoulder on a moan, I arch my hips back further and drive back in deeper, your hum of approval causing my belly to pulse with pleasure. Pushing back up on my hands, I move just a little bit faster, biting my lip at the wetness I can feel between my legs. Obliging your whispered plea to kiss you, I stroke my tongue against yours, breathing hard through my nose as you start to pick up the pace with your hips. Breaking the kiss on the next thrust, I close my eyes and groan loudly as your hips push the toy against my clit. Your low laugh prompts me to open my eyes as you lock your legs around my hips, keeping me still inside you. Using small rocking motions, you grind the toy against me, your hands sliding up to hold onto my shoulders as you arch your back, your eyes half-lidded as you speak to me, "You should see how sexy you look right now, Britt. Can you come from me doing this?"

Taking a deep breath, I let more of my weight sink down against you, gritting my teeth at the jolt of pleasure the added pressure brings, "Yes…yeah, I think so. But I don't want to yet. This feels too good."

"Okay," Bringing your hands back to my hips, you relax your legs and push me back, both of us whimpering a little as the dildo slips from inside you. Scooting back on the bed, you rise up and pull me into a quick kiss before turning around and settling down onto your hands and knees, smirking at the helpless sound I make as I realize what you want.

"That's not going to help me from not coming in like, three seconds."

"Lucky for us you're not really a guy, then," Pushing up, you sit back on your heels, reaching one hand back to hold onto my hip, grabbing my hand and pressing it against your breast, turning your head to look at me over your shoulder. "I want you to take me like this. You felt so good before, just watching you move and…"

Groaning, I cup my hand around your jaw and kiss you despite the awkward angle, leaning my weight forward as I bring both hands to your shoulders and slowly push you down towards the bed. Settling myself between your knees, I lean over you, pressing a hand against the mattress next to your ribs as I run my other hand up and down the muscles of your back before gripping your waist. Sliding my nipples across your back, I let my lips drag against the line of your spine, placing a kiss on your lower back before sitting up behind you. Keeping my hand tight against your hip, I bring my other hand down and guide the dildo through your wetness, holding it steady as you push back with your arms, my breath catching in my throat as I feel you sink back against me.

"Jesus, San."

"I know," Your voice is strained as I push forward, holding onto your hips as you balance your weight between your hands and your knees. Your skin is slightly damp with sweat and the candlelight across your skin is making my mouth water. Leaning away, I push back in slowly, the skin on my legs sticking to the backs of your thighs every time I brush against you. Now that I'm sitting up, I'm acutely aware of how wet I am inside the boyshorts and I have an almost desperate desire to touch myself to relieve some of the ache. My fingers flex against your waist at the thought and I thrust forward a little harder than I intended, your grunt of pleasure enticing me to repeat the action.

It takes a few moments to get our rhythm to match, your knees spreading a little wider as your chest sinks down closer to the mattress, your moaning almost constant as I pick up the pace, tearing my eyes away from the way the muscles in your back are moving to watch the strap-on instead. Your pleasure is obvious every time I pull out a little bit and the sight alone is enough to bring me that much closer to my own orgasm. On the next thrust, I tighten my grip and keep you pressed flush against me, grinding my hips in a circle as your forehead presses down into the mattress. Sliding my hands across your back, I press my palms against your ribs, rocking my hips up and down against your ass, my orgasm suddenly closer than before. I can feel the tingling in my lower belly, the base of the dildo rubbing against my clit just a little bit harder as you push your body against me, and I realize that I'm just a few moments away from coming. Stopping the motion, I pant heavily above your back, trying desperately to calm my body down, wanting to give you pleasure first.

"Britt, why did you stop? Don't stop."

"I want you to come first."

Rising onto your elbows, you look over your shoulder at me, your hair sweaty and sticking to your forehead, "No…do it. Keep going, you feel so good. I want you to come against me like that."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm, yeah," Turning back around, you press back into me, moving your hips up and down in my lap. "Come on…yeah…shit, just like that."

Grinding into the pressure once more, I close my eyes and work myself against you, the encouraging moans you're making bringing me right back to the edge within seconds. Dropping my hands to the middle of your back, I rock my hips faster into you, the jolting pressure against my clit just enough to make me come. Arching my head back, my hips lock against you, my stomach muscles contracting as my legs shake weakly in between your thighs. Panting, I slide my hands to the mattress on other side of your body, sinking down to my knees as I keep my cheek pressed against the bottom of your shoulder.

I can hear the smile in your voice as you turn your head in my direction, "You okay, baby?"

"I think I died."

Laughing, you keep your weight on one hand as you reach back and pat my side, "No you didn't, Britt. But you might kill me if you don't sit up."

With an apologetic kiss to your shoulder, I sit back, groaning lightly as the harness shifts against my wetness. My legs feel a little tired but the moan you make when I shift slightly behind you wipes all of that from my thoughts. Sliding my hands down the backs of your thighs, your head drops towards your chest, all traces of amusement gone as you start to move against me once more. Holding still, I let you fuck yourself against the dildo for a few minutes, feeling the sweat trickle down my stomach as the motion makes my breasts move. I can hear your grunts of exertion as you rock back and forth and I bring my hands back to your waist, thrusting deep on your next movement, your whole body going stiff as you arch your back and moan.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you, San?" Without waiting for an answer, I start to move a little faster and harder, the sound of my hips hitting your ass causing both of us to groan. Stretching your arms out in front of you, you relax your back and just take everything that I'm giving you, your cheek pressed against the mattress as your lips move, your voice too quiet for me to make out what you're saying.

Leaning a little closer to you, I'm finally able to hear your words and desperately I reach forward, grabbing one of your hands and pulling it under your body, pressing your fingers against your clit as the pleasure forces your voice to get a little louder, "Fuck yeah, just like that…I'm going to come…"

"Come on, baby," I feel the muscles in my legs and lower back protesting the constant motion but I grit my teeth and redouble my efforts, pressing my fingers tighter into your waist as it gets harder and harder to move inside you. The movement of your arm gets faster and all I can hear are your moans and the wetness between your legs before you groan out my name, your legs trying to close together as I tuck my hips tight against you, my eyes closing as you come. I can feel you pulsing around the dildo and I drop my forehead to the middle of your back, panting along with you as your body shakes and trembles.

After a few moments, I sit back up and brush my hair back from my face on a long exhale. Running my fingertips along the sweat at the base of your spine, I curve one hand around your hip and slowly pull out, savoring the sound of your moaned protest. Sitting back on my heels, I look down and feel my own moan rumble through my chest at the sight of your wetness covering the dildo. Before I have a chance to reach down and do anything about it, you're sitting up next to me, swinging your legs over the side of the bed as you push my shoulders down towards the mattress.

"San, what are you doing?"

Reaching under my thighs, you pull me to the edge of the bed, sinking to your knees in front of me as your hands grip the outside of my legs, "I'm not done with you yet."

Gripping the loosened sheets in my fists, my stomach muscles pull me into a sitting position as I feel the first tug of your lips on the head of the dildo, your moan at the taste of yourself making my toes curl against the bedroom floor. Dropping my head back in pleasure, I feel your nails rake the inside of my thighs as the tone of your voice forces my eyes back to you, "No. You watch me or I'll stop. I want you to watch me and feel every part of this going into my mouth…imagining it was you."

The sight of you on your knees in front of me would normally be enough to get me two minutes to orgasm but the words coming from you, even with the blush blooming across your features, makes me clench inside the harness. Not that you're a reserved lover by any stretch of the imagination but it's a running joke with us that your dirty talk will usually only be spoken under the cover of darkness or with your mouth pressed close to my ear, your cheek hot where it presses against mine. Something about tonight has removed some of that barrier and as I watch you slowly run your tongue the length of the dildo, I decide that whatever the reason, I'm going to go with it.

Keeping eye contact, my mouth drops open on a quick exhale as you start to suck more of the strap-on into your mouth. My legs feel like jelly as your hands slide along the inside of my thighs, bracing some of your weight as you rise up on your knees a little higher, your eyes finally closing as you start moving your head a little faster. Gently, I bring one hand to the side of your face, feeling how warm your cheek is against my palm. Moving my hand to the back of your head, I hold your hair back from your face as you pull away and run your lips up one side and then the other, smiling at me as you flick the tip with your tongue. Tightening my fingers, I lean down and pull you into a kiss, sucking on your tongue and moaning at the taste of your wetness. Drawing the kiss out for a few more minutes, I pull back slowly and grin, shaking my head in amusement as you lean forward and wrap your arms around my waist, "Santana…not that I'm complaining, ever…but oh my God, where did that come from?"

"It just looked so hot when you did it before that I wanted to return the favor," Your smile is all cheeks and dimple, tempting me into giving you another kiss before cupping your elbows and pulling you up from the floor, urging you back onto the bed with me. I can hear you laughing as I weakly try to pull the harness and dildo off my body, finally kicking it free of my foot as I roll over onto my side and face you.

Shuffling a little bit closer to me, you drape your arm over my waist and relax your body into the mattress, the first hints of shyness appearing as I just keep smiling and looking at you. Cupping your chin, I place an exaggerated smacking kiss on your mouth, pulling back and resting my head on my bent elbow, "You are the cutest thing ever."

"And hottest."

"Definitely the hottest. Next to me."

"Next to you, of course."

Tracing a fingertip across your collarbone, I take a deep breath and straighten my arm out, resting my head against my bicep as I look up at you, "You know, I'm interested to see what would happen if I fall asleep again. Who knows what I'd be waking up to next time?"

"Ha ha."

Your smile is wide as I brush your hair over your shoulder and run my hand along your arm before lacing our fingers together, "What? I'm just saying. I didn't know you had it in you. Well, I mean, I knew you had it _in_ you because…"

On a groan, you roll your eyes and jokingly push me away from you, "Oh my God, Britt…really?"

Laughing, I capture your hand and place a kiss against your palm, holding your hand to my cheek as I soften my voice, "I think you're amazing, San. Waking up to you before, like that? I'm so lucky to have you."

Pushing me onto my back, you rest your head on my chest as you curve your arm around my stomach, smiling around a sigh, "Who knew dirty talk made you so mushy."

"You love it."

"_You_ love it."

"God, yes," Chuckling, I rest my hand over your forearm as I wrap my other arm around your shoulders, holding you close as I cross my feet. Feeling the stickiness between my legs, I place a kiss against the top of your head, making my voice suggestive as I look over towards our bathroom, "What do you say we see how mushy I can get you?"

Lifting your head from my chest, you glance at me and then over in the direction I'm looking, your voice amused as you arch your eyebrow, "Again?"

"Again."

Giggling as you push off my chest and hurry towards the bathroom, I move to the edge of the bed and look down at the harness and toy. As I hear the shower start, I leave them lying on the floor, grinning to myself as I decide to make good on my promise…the old fashioned way.


End file.
